The Neko and the Avenger
by BunniiBee
Summary: Avenger Sasuke Uchiha meets a misunderstood neko who's always been alone. Love blooms for the two. Sasuke couldn't protect his family from his brother but can he protect her from the past that's come back to haunt- and possibly kill- her? *Hiatus*
1. Nightmares and Teases

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters.

A/N: There will be different POV's so don't be confused.

[Pruu's POV]

I stared out the window with a bored expression. I wasn't paying attention to the babbling of Iruka sensei. I adjusted the black cap on my head. I blew a strand of cerulean blue hair out of my face with an aggravated sigh. My violet blue eyes scanned the sky for something possibly new. Nothing. I let a low hiss of disgust leave my lips when I heard some girls giggle in my direction. They're all stupid. I looked over to the front of the class to see Iruka giving me a glare.

"Mekotowa-san, is my lesson not interesting enough for you? Maybe you could learn it better after school?" he inquired. Ugh, the last thing I needed was to be here after class. I shook my head silently and the girls gave a squeal. Annoying girls. Iruka announced we were going to start the exams. I smirked. I would pass. I rolled my eyes seconds later when some girls squealed. "Good luck, Pruu-kun!"

I just sat back and ignored the girls. They were so blind. I looked over to my left to see little Hinata Hyuuga fiddling with her fingers. She was so cute. She would pass easily. She noticed that I was looking at her and looked to me with a blush. "Wha-what is i-it Me-Mekotowa-san?" she stuttered. I just placed a hand on her head.

"You can pass," I said in reply. And I looked back to the front of the room. My attention was finally caught when Iruka called my name. "Your turn," he said. I nodded my head and started walking. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my red skinny jeans and walked down the steps. I ignored girls' squeals of adoration and stared blankly at the fabric of my black zip up jacket. I walked out of the room with Iruka.

"So," he started. "The girls haven't noticed, have they? The fact that you're not a boy?" I shook my head in reply.

"I gave up trying to convince them. They'll find out sooner or later. I have a pretty feminine face and figure."

"But you hide them. And it doesn't help that your hair is short. You wear that hat and all those clothes. They assume that you just have a soft face. It's quite weird actually."

I smirked. "Imagine their faces when they find out I'm a girl?" I replied. "And anyway, I can't show them what I really am. And I would hide it but I'm not skilled enough to do the jutsu. And it would be troublesome as well if I had to have someone do the jutsu for me." Iruka nodded in agreement.

I walked into the exam room and stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. "I'm ready." I stood and did all the jutsus I was told. I was confident. I had passed. Iruka gave me my headband with a smile. "You earned it. Your overall grade was very high. You're top of the class." I took my headband with a nod. "Arigato (thank you)." I walked out of the room. Where was I going to tie my headband? I walked through the classroom and was greeted by many squeals.

"Pruu-kun! You're so awesome! I knew you would make it! You're so strong!" the girls droned. I looked away from them and walked up the steps. I went to my seat and grabbed a book I had brought with me. It was a worn, old journal. No one had touched it, thank Kami. I looked at Hinata, who blushed when her pearl-like eyes met my violet-blue ones. I patted her on the head with slight confidence towards her and started to walk out.

Several girls complained how I acted to Hinata and saying I was too cool for Hinata and stuff. Whatever. She deserved the confidence booster. They didn't. I walked onto the academy roof and laid down. Not like anyone was waiting for me down there. My parents were dead and I had no one else. No family, no friends, no one. I opened the journal to the first page.

Dear Pruu-chan,

Your father and I put this journal together for you in hopes you would find comfort if we ever do pass while you were still young. Even though we aren't here, we love you no matter what. You are an excellent kunoichi and an even better daughter.

-Your mother, Lea Mekotowa

I could recognize her beautiful writing anywhere. It was like a pen flew across the pages as gracefully as a geisha. She was always so gentle to me. But she never understood the emptiness I felt. I felt…detached from the people I had to call "family. But she was my mother and I loved her. I turned the page and continued to read the notes I was left by my parents.

"My Darling Pruu-Hime (Princess),

I am glad and proud to say you were everything I expected and more. I remember when I first held your tiny body in my arms. I was scared because I thought I wasn't ready but the way I watched you grow made me change my mind. You were so adorable and I know that you have blossomed into the beautiful woman you are now. Since you are reading this it means I have passed. I wish I didn't but it was sadly so. We had so much planned for you- your mother and I. Your academy days, your genin days, chuunin days. I even was prepared for the day when I would have to give you away on your wedding day. When I think about what I'm writing I realize that you must think I'm sounding very strange. But, my dear, dear hime. I love you with all I have. Watching you grow made coming home something to look forward. And to see your smiling face made it even more worth while.

Do you remember our secret password when we were hiding something from your mother?"

A frown grazed my lips. I _had_ forgotten. I couldn't remember much as a child..... I continued reading.

"It was _Pumpkin_ in case you don't remember it very well..... I remember the first time we left on a mission after we brought you home. You were about 6 and we left before you woke up. We left you with your uncle to babysit you. Haha, when we got home, the house was a mess and so were you. You hadn't gotten out of your pjs yet and your face was tearstained and your eyes were all puffy. You ran over to us and hugged us, crying like we'd never seen you before.... You were so cute. You slept in our room, trying to make sure we didn't leave you..... But now you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Be careful not to forget your father, sweetheart.

As crazy in daeth as in life, your father, Tidus Mekotowa :)

I smiled slightly before standing up. I brushed myself off and walked off the roof. I gave my routine glare at the girls who thought they could have me and the boys who thought they could beat me. I hurried in a calm manner into the forest, wanting to be myself for once. People thought I was weird because I never talked. but did the best. I never showed emotion but captured the hearts of many... It wasn't me.

I reached the middle of the forest. A small clearing with a few flowers grew here and there was awaiting me. I made sure no one was around before I let my real self come out. I took off the stupid hat I had that hid my neko ears that matched my hair. I shock my hair out and brushed my fingers through the cerulean locks, combing out the tangles. I unzipped the zipper of the thin black sweater I wore to reveal a grey and black striped long sleeve shirt with safety pins aroung the sleeves and collar. I pulled out my black choker with a small bell attatched to it from my pocket and tied it around my neck. I smiled slightly when it jingled as I tied it. This necklace was my prized possession. I'd had it all my life (as I'd known it to be). The wind blew, brushing my hair to tickle my face. I smiled again and let out a sigh.

"Why can't I be myself anymore?" I asked myself. "I'm not ashamed of who I am, nor what I am.... What's wrong with me? I don't want to be this cruel character for the rest of my life." I felt tears sting my eyes with their salty being. "I want to laugh, I want to smile, I want to have friends, and fall in love like everyone else does. How come I can't but everyone else can?" The tears fell from my eyes as I looked down, not willing to recognize my own tears.

"How come I have to make people hate me when I see them? I don't want to be alone anymore......." I shook when a violent sob raked my body. "I want to be normal. I want to be normal....." I was on my knees, my arms keeping my up as my nails dug into the earth. "I don't want to be cold.... I don't want to be weak and die like you did, Mom and Dad...." I coughed hard and my throat began to hurt. I close my eyes and bit my lip, trying to stop the whimpers that wanted to escape my lips. Tidus and Lea weren't really my parents....I was adopted because I was unneeded by my real family. At least, that's what I had been told. I had always been told I was abandoned because I was unwanted and unneccisary....

_**Unwanted and unneccisary........**_

I choked on another sob. "I don't want to be useless....... I want someone to want me here.....I want someone to know I'm alive...Even if it's just a small notice, I want someone to know I'm here....I want to be needed like everyone else.... I don't want to be unrequired..." I whimpered a little more before my arms gave way to the strain I was feeling. I just let myself fall, my cheek hiting the hard dirt. I inhaled the smell and opened my eyes again. I rolled onto my back and rubbed my eyes of the crystal liquid. I chuckled with dry humor. "Why do I always think of songs...?" I began to sing to one of my favorit songs: Falling Inside the Black by Skillet:

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold  
Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time,  
I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone,

[Chorus:]  
I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
[Falling Inside The Black lyrics on .com]

Don't leave me alone

I'm Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
(black black black)

Falling in the black black black  
Slipping through the cracks (cracks cracks)

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?

Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
(x3)

Falling inside falling inside the black

I fell asleep a few minutes after singing, dreaming as you usually did.

*{Dream}*

_I was walking down a road alone. There was a fork in the road and I just looked down each road. They both had nothing ahead of them. I t was all pitch black. I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the path that veered to my right. I saw what I could only guess was a clan compound. It was old and ugly. Like no one had lived in it for years...._

_I walked past the rusted old gate and winced when the gate cut my leg, ripping my pantleg slightly and drawing blood slightly. I walked into the yard of dead grass and plants. I pressed slightly on the door and it opened, so i just walked in. My eyes froze in utter terror when I saw dead bodies strewn all over the place. The compound seemed ancient but the people seemed like they had just died... I could see some of the bodies were still bleeding. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't let me. They marched me forward on and on.... All the people- dark haired and emerald or blue eyed- were nekos! Dressed formally in kimonos and yukatas, like they were dressed for a special occassion. I walked down the streets of the compound, utterly scared and horrified. I stopped at an official-looking home.....It too looked run down and barren. Against my own will, my body walked intelf into the home. The door I was waiting infront of seemed to call my name- but not my name at the same time. I couldn't hear the call, but I could feel like it was calling out to me._

_I opened the door and saw another horrible sight. More bodies. Three or four this time though. I saw a woman who looked very beautiful, but she was covered in blood with a gaping slit on her throat. She had drowned in her own blood when she died. I saw a man too. He wasn't a neko like all the others. He had black hair but I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed. he had a gaping wound on his stomach. I shook with fear when I layed my eyes on a dead little boy. He was young, he seemed 5 or 6 years old. HE had a bloody gash on his shoulder and blood trickling out of his mouth._

_I jumped in terror when I heard a noise. I listened more carefully to recognize the sound as sobbing. My body moved me automatically to another room. There was blood everywhere. Splattered on the walls, staining the furniture, and I trembled when I could make out some of the blood on the floor as drag marks. Someone hadn't been killed here. Someone was slaughtered here. A lot of people had. But who were they? I had the image of a faceless figure grabbing their victim and dragging them across the floor towards them and slaughtering them with an evil sneer of pure bloodlust. I trembled more when I could hear someone screaming in my head, my imagination scaring me more than I already was. I heard the sobbing again and I looked quickly to see someone crying in the corner of the room. It was a young girl i could tell. She was about the same age as the boy I saw earlier because she looked roughly around the same size. She was wearing a kimono, its original color unidentifiable because of all the blood covering it. The girl had long brown hair and was hiding in the corner, her back to you. I walked towards the girl cautiously, trying to find my voice._

_"E-Exuse me..... Little girl... Are you a-alright?" I shook with terror. The girl sobbed again. I tried to say more but I couldn't find my voice. I placed my hand on the girls shoulder, only to jerked it back when she flinched._

_"They're dead," the girl whimpered. "They're all dead. Thjis is my fault. They're all dead..." She looked at me. "Help me..."_

_I covered my mouth with my hands, stiffling a scream. The girl's face was covered in blood. She had a mouth and nose but nothing else! She had no eyes and her face was covered in blood! She had a mouth full of razor sharp fangs too!_

_She reached a bloody hand out to me. "Help me...."_

_I let out a terrified scream._

*{Dream End}*

(You, Your POV now...)

You sprouted but with a shreik of distress. The little girl. She had no eyes. So many people were dead. No eyes. So much blood. She had no eyes.

You looked at your trembling hands. They wouldn't stop shaking. You couldn't stop them from shaking. You jsut shivered and ran your shaking hand through you cerulean hair. You rested yor hand to the side of you an d froze. You felt sheets underneath your hand. You looked around to see you were in a room. It was too different to be a hospital because it had unhospital-like furnishings. It definely wasn't your room or any room in your house because the walls were all a different color than this room. This room was a formal offwhite with everything in place and clean. Where were you? You looked at yourself to see you were still wearing your clothes. You looked to see a chair close to the bed. Your sweater, hat, and headband were on it. Seriously, where were you.

Your attention was drawn to the door when you heard the knob move. The door opened and in stepped....Uchiha Sasuke?!

"What am I dong here?" you asked emotionlessly. He gave you an annoyed glance.

"I found you unconcious on the ground, told the Hokage who said I had to help you. I don't know whwere you live so I just brought you to my house. I just put you in a spare bedroom. Got a problem with that?"

You shook your head no. "I apologize for being an inconvenience to you, Uchiha."

Sasuke looked you over. "You're all sweaty. That's unbecoming of a stupid girl like you. Who are you anyway?"

You resisted the urge to growl. "Pruu Mekotowa."

"Hm. You give off the impression that you're a boy."

"People assume it and it's pointless to correct them. They are all losers." Oh no, your rough character was coming back. Sasuke tossed something at you. You caught it. A towel?

"You're sweaty, that's gross. Shower. I don't care." he said. You didn't mind. You needed one anyway and he was Sasuke uchiha for goodness sake. He wouldn't try anything.

After your shower

You walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and clean. Your hair was wet slightly because you hated hair styling devices like blowdryers. You just combed your fingers through your hair and let out a slight sigh. You went to go look for Sasuke to thank him. You found him in his livingroom, staring into space. "Uchiha. Arigato for being ...nice to me, I guess. I owe you one..." You weren't good with apologies or appreciation.

He looked at you and nodded. You turned to leave but sasuke was stading up and he grabbed you wrist, stopping you.

[Sasuke's gonna be a little biit ooc kay?]

You looked at him and got lost in his onyx eyes. They were really pretty once you saw them up close. Sasuke pulled you close to his body. "Uchiha?" you questioned.

"It's Sasuke," he breathed, his breath tickling your lips. you started leaning in, as did he. His lips touched yours lightly and when you attempted to pull away, expecting a fether-like tease of a kiss, Sasuke pressed his lips again to yours, but harder this time. This surprised you, but hey, you weren't complaining. You kissed back and felt him smirk against your lips. You shivered with an unknown feeling when his tongue glided along your lip, demanding. You ignored his demand and smirked yourself when you heard him growl. He hadn't been denied and he didn't like it when he was. Other girls would give him all he asked for, but not you. But, that's what interested him in you in the first place.

When Sasuke pressed your body against a wall, you gasped, giving him what he wanted. Your mouth. His tongue darted in, exploring yours. You ourred involuntairly with the action of his tongue rubbing against yours. Your hands went from his upper arms to his hair, running your fingers through it. His hands were on either side of your head, blocking all routes of escape. Sasuke soon became bored with just dominating your mouth and moved to your jawline, making your breath hitch in your throat.

"Sa-Sasuke..." you gasped. What was the feeling you were feeling? Sauke moved from your jawline to your neck, looking for just the right spot.

Your breathing became more pitched. he found what he was looking for. He became attacking that spot, him tongue teasing, his lips sucking, and his teeth bitting and nipping at it. Your legs felt wobbly under you and you bit your bottom lips, not wanting any sound to come from your lips. you sighed when Sasuke pulled away, finished with his handywork. He had broken the walls of the most emeotionless students in his class _besides himself. He had made he weak and submissive in his arms. He was satisfied. "You can call us even now." He smirked at the red blotches he left on her pale skin. Boy, was school going to be intersting today.

sorry Sasuke is a little ooc but he's sasuke... comment or something please


	2. Team 7

sorry about the first 2nd chapter being a copy of the first. ive been trying all day to make it work (isn't good at websites and is still really sorry)

chapter two

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. I only own the oc

(Pruu's P.O.V)

You rushed back to your house, careful not to let anyone see you. Your face was red and bound to draw attention. You quickly took your key from your pocket and unlocked the door, rushing in. You looked down at your feet and your eyes closed as you sunk to your knees. What was wrong with you? You've never blushed before. You especially haven't been kissed before! Your eyes widened. "He took my first kiss....." You hated him now....

You quickly dressed in a pair of really tight black and white checkered skinny jeans and a black guy's button up shirt. You wrapped your tail around your waist like a belt and you put on your regular black zipper hoodie. you checked your appearance in the mirror, pulling up your hood to cover your ears. You put your kunai pouch on and sighed slightly. How could you let Sasuke crumble your walls so easily? You were always the quiet one that didn't want anything to do with anyone. How was he able to get through with just a few touches and kisses? You growled: stupid teenage hormones.

You rushed out the door, praying that you wouldn't be late to the academy.

You reached the door and composed yourself. You didn't want people to know anything. You calmly walked into the room, not looking at anyone in particular. You grolwed as the girls swwoned and squealed as you walked past them. "Pruu-kun!" they cooed. You felt very cold in particular today and gave them a harsh glare, but creating the opposite effect. They squealed more with hearts in their eyes. "Pruu-kun looked at me! Kyaa!"

You took your regular seat and crossed your arms over your chest, anger seeping through your pores. You heard footsteps and glanced up to see one of the people you were mad at most. Sasuke Uchiha.

"You left this at my house when you left this morning." He pulled out your parents' journal that they gave you! You let out a low hiss and snatched it from him. "Nande debta biyo?! (sp?) *what's wrong with you?!*" All the other kids were staring with looks of accusation.

"Pruu-kun..? At Sasuke-kun's house...? And He left this morning...?" There were mixed reactions.....

Girls squealed with their fantasies. "Thats's so cute! Are they unrequited lovers? Kyyaaaa!" Boys looked on with discust. "Are they gay? That's gross....."

You had had enough. You hated everyone in the room and you hated their accusations. You immediately stood up, your eyes overshadowed. "You are all discusting. As if I would ever be in a relationship with anyone as weak as Sasuke Uchiha. I am not gay. You stupid girls with your stupid fantasies... Repulsive. And you stupid boys and your accusations...." You were about to say more but someone burst into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late!" It was the only blonde idiot that could walk into a room oblivious to the uprising tension. He started walking into the room. He looked around, curious about the sudden tension. He looked at you and he seemed to squint a little. He walked over to you, concentrating on your face.

"What do you want, dobe?" You hissed. Unfortunately, you both didn't notice the book someone had carelessly left on the floor. Naruto tripped over the book and fell straight into you. You had no time to stop him when his sudden weight brought you down with him. You closed you eyes, waiting for the impact. You felt your back hit the floor and your eyes widened when you felt something on your lips. You looked to see Naruto's blue eyes with the same shock. You were kissing! He quickly got off you. "Pruu-san, I'm so-....." He froze as you slowly sat up.

"You're a...girl..?" He asked. You reached to your shoulders to find your hood had fallen down! You were petrified. What was everyone going to say?

"Oh...my...god...." one of the girls said. You bowed you head. You knew what was coming.

"Damn!" a boy whistled. "That's really hott! I didn't know we had a neko girl in our class. That makes us lucky bastards." Your eyes widened. Weren't they going to call you a freak?!

"So," One of the boys walked over to you. "You're Pruu-_chan_ now? I kinda dig the thought of a neko in our class? Up for a date?"

You didn't even know him! He hated you when he thought you were a boy and now that he found out you were a girl, he liked you?! This was a reason why you **hated **boys. You decided it was time to knock one downa couple of pegs. "No," you stated. "I despise ego-maniacs like you. Boys like you are ruled by your hormones until you become actual gentlemen. The bigger an ego, the more immature you are."

You were interrupted by Iruka sensei walking in. he looked a little shocked at the fact you weren't wearing your hood and everyone could finally tell you were a girl. "um..." He cleared his throat. "Team assignments. First is team..." He droned on as you sat back in your seat. You shoved your hands in your pockets, only to find an unfamiliar piece of paper. You pulled it out and unfolded it. A note.

_After you finish with your team, go to the docks over by the Uchiha compound. If you don't come, then I'll show up at your house myself. Don't take this lightly._

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

Your head began to spin. Maybe you shouldn't go and hang around the Hokage Monument until he goes away? You didn't like how he could break through your walls so easily. You were about to tear the note up and forget about it, but Iruki-sensei's voice interupted your thoughts.

"Team 7, Pruu Mekotowa, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" great! there are only three-man teams so this would be no problem avoiding him! "and Sasuke Uchiha." Your face dropped. You stood up in your seat "May I use the restroom?!" Iruka nodded hesitantly and you hurried across the room to the door. You caught a glance of Sasuke giving you an all-knowing smirk and you rushed out of the door before the blood rushed to your face. You ran outside and sat under a tree. "ohhh.... how can I face him..? He and I.... We...." You buried your face behind your knees. "I don't want something like this to happen.... When I said I wanted to be normal, not like this....I don't want people to think I'm having a_ thing_ with Sasuke Uchiha..." You sighed....."Can I go back to being the girl everyone thought was a boy?"

sorry...i'm really bleh right now and i dn't think i can write more. my tummy hurts really bad and i've been really sad. If anyone actually reads this (i know one person who does and thanks for showing me the error. i put up the wrong file.) then thanks. please comments. Anything would be nice.


	3. Secrets and Proposals

chapter 3

thanks to the people who have been reading my series. And special thanks to Confused fan () for helping me with my mistakes and encouraging me. I redid the third chapter because I didn't like it and... yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, I only own Pruu

(Pruu's POV)

You were pacing back and forth outside, wondering what you were going to do. You looked over to see other students walking out with jounin. You could only guess that they were squads leaving with their new senseis. You sighed in disdain. "I have no choice now. I have to go and meet my new sensei....Even if it means facing Sasuke..." You stood up and slowly walked back to the classroom. When you were right infront of the door, you took a deep breath, pulled your hood back up, and walked into the room. You tried your best to ignore the eyes staring at you. Blue, green, and black....all staring...

"Hey there, Pruu-chan," Naruto greeted. "For a second there, I thought you were gonna ditch and not meet our sensei..."

"Yeah..." You glanced at Sasuke. "For a while, I thought so too...." Sasuke was staring at you with hidden intensity. You went and sat on the window sill. You pretended you were somewhere else, hoping your sensei would get here soon. You let your mind wander aimlessly thought after thought, until your thoughts focused on Tidus and Lea (if you don't remember, they're your adoptive parents who were KIA).

_If you weren't my real parents...Then who were?I can't remember anything....Maybe if I think hard enough, I'll find something.... _You closed your eyes and began to think as hard as you could, hoping to remember something.... Your brows furrowed together as you thought harder....

_A big house_

_A woman with night blue hair_

_Two children playing_

_A snake_

_Blood_

Your eyes shot open. _What was that?! _You looked out the window to see the sun shining obnoxiously bright. Your tense muscles started to relax when a hand was placed on your shoulder. You let out a gasp and turned around, throwing your fist in defense (and instinct). They caught the fist. Your eyes finally began to focus and you mentally cursed yourself when you saw who was infront of you.

"Kakashi..."

Said man smiled, his smile reaching his only visible eye. "Pruu-chan. So nice to see a familiar face for once in a while. I can see you're as on your guard as ever." Was he teasing you?! You growled slightly as his stupid smile. You hated how he could smile when he looked at you. You hopped off the window sill and walked past him. "We WILL talk about IT," you whispered angrily to him. You could feel his smile fade to seriousness. "But of course." You walked past the others and into the hallway. When you notice no one was following, you sighed and walked back. "Roof you idiots."

The three loooked to Kakashi-- two questioning, the other blandly. Kakashi let out a small chuckle. "She's right. Let's go to the roof everyone." The three followed after Kakashi who followed after you. You closed your eyes while walking, practicing your chakra control by letting it show you the way. You began to think some more. Why had you seen what you had? You questioned yourself more and were startled when someone replied.

*Stupid girl. Don't think about it because you're just gonna regret it later. Stupid half breed.* You hissed in reply. _Who are you calling a half breed? Who are you anyway?! _You anger worsened when the voice laughed. It was a female's laughter. *My name is Tora Kori. I am a powerful youkai that's had the complete displeasure of being trapped in your weak body.* Tora Kori meant Ice Tiger (tora meaning tiger and kori meaning ice) You wanted to retaliate but it would only fuel the fire. You chose to ignore her until you could settle things with Kakashi....and Sasuke....

You sat on the roof of the academy and waitied as the others showed up. First Kakashi, then Sasuke, then Naruto, finally Sakura. Everyone sat while Kakashi stood infront of everyone. "Well, students. Let's start with introductions: your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goal." Sakura, being annoying, asked him to go first. You, already knowing, ignored his introduction....and everyone else's for that matter. Kakashi called on you and you sighed in annoyance.

"Pruu Mekotowa. A don't like anything. I hate everything. I don't do anything except nessecities to living and training. And my goal is...." You stopped dramatically. Naruto leaned in couriously. "what's your goal?" he asked. You smirked with malice. "None of your godamn business."

Naruto glared at you. "You led us all on with that last one!" You shoved your hands in your pockets. "So? Only idiots get led on."

Kakashi, seeing a flame being fueled, interviened. "Anyway. Tomorrow you all have a test to take that will determine if you are good enough to be on my team. And a little helper: don't eat breakfast. See you at 5 am sharp. And Pruu-chan, I need to see you right now." All the others left and you stayed behind. "Will you answer my questions honestly, Hatake?" you asked impatiently. kakashi mearly noddled. "I knew there would be a day that you would want to ask me these questions. Which ones are you going to ask?"

"Tidus and Lea aren't my parents are they?" You asked. Kakashi shook his head. "When my sister first brought you home, you were still very young and couldn't remember that you were adopted. You were four years old when they brought you home. They died when you were six. Where you went after that is classified information. They were killed by a rouge nin. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Who are my real parents and why can't I remember?" You were not going to be beating around the bush. Kakashi seemed to sadden slightly. "I can't tell you who they were. Like the Kyuubi, it's something that's forbidden to talk about. All I can tell you is that they didn't abandon you and they were people to be proud of. Anything else?" You shook your head. "That's fine...For now..." You stood up and began walking so you could just go home. _Forget Sasuke. I'm tired and I want to go home. He comes over, and I'll call his fangirls._ You looked to the sky and saw it was getting dark. "I took longer than I thought." You started to calmly walk towards your...lovely abode. You narrowed your eyes when you heard a voice in your head again.

*Do you think you can just ignore me you fool?!* she hissed, making you smirk. _Yep._ This pissed her off more. *What the hell you pathetic neko?!* She cleared her throat, then retained a calm voice. *Maybe we could make a pit stop? Let's say..... The Uzumaki boy's home? I would love to get reaquainted with his jinchurichi (sp?).* You just grimaced. _In your dreams youkai. If I listen to you then I might listen to you if you tell me to go and meet the stupid Uchiha. Psh. As if he'll come to my house. I don't care if he knocks on my door bloody and dying. Hn._ You reached into your pockets and pulled out your key. Quietly, you unlocked the door and walked in. Throwing your keys on the counter, you removed your sweater and threw it in the livingroom mindlessly. You walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the small carton of milk and taking a sip from it. With a satisfied sigh, you threw the empty carton in the recycling bin. You were about to walk away when you noticed something on the counter. A covered plate with a sticky note? You picked up the note.

_Hey, there kiddo....._

_Well, I can't help but worry if you eat or not. Your....mother would've killed me if you died of fatigue or something. I can promise it's not poison. At least eat a bite._

_-Kakashi_

You scoffed and unwrapped the tinfoil, curiousity getting the best of you. It was simple, plain onigiri. You opened your fridge and pulled out a small bottle of soy sauce. "I hate plain food," you murmured. You took a small bite and tasted Kakashi's onigiri. "At least he has good taste..." You walked into your room eating the rice ball. You finished the first one and quickly took off your shirt and replaced it with an over sized button up shirt- your father's. You removed your pants as well and put on a pair of loose shorts. You walked into the kitchen again, passing throught the livingroom for the third time since you got home. "Hm... I keep forgetting to turn on the ligts... Pretty useless to have lights when you can see in the dark.." You laughed lightly to yourself. You briskly walked over and grabbed another onigiri and recovered the others and put them in your fridge. With a contented sigh, you walked into the livingroom. You felt suddenly paranoid and turned on the lights in the livingroom.

"Took you long enought to realize I was here."

You let out a startled scream and fell back onto your rear. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment, Uchiha?!" you spat viciously. Glaring at him with your sky blue eyes, you silently demanded an answer. When he didn't reply, you took a bite out of the onigiri so you wouldn't yell at him.

He scoffed. "Shoving your face, eh? It's a wonder you can keep your figure. Or maybe there's nothing but fat under that shirt." You narrowed your eyes at his comment.

"Did you just call me fat?" You stood up and took another bite of the onigiri. "I am _**not**_ fat ,bastard. What do you want?"

Sasuke stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over. "You didn't go to the dock like I told you so I came over. I said not to take me lightly. I can easily find your weaknesses."

You glared some more at him. "Ok. You're here. What do you want?" You were really starting to hate him so much you couldn't stand it! You brushed you bangs from your eyes briskly. If he wanted to make out, you'd kill him.

Sasuke gave you the same uncaring look that he gave everyone. That gaze faded into an arrogant smirk. "What's with the anger, Mekotowa? Something pissing you off?" That just made you roll your eyes.

"Kinda. You're in my house, I'm tired, there's a test tomorrow, and you're a fucking dick. Now, what do you want?"

(Sasuke's POV)

You smirked more at Pruu's distant behavior. Damn, she was hott when she talked shit and glared with her blue eyes. "It was a test of my own," you replied. "To see if you'd do what I say."

She glared more. "Seriously? Why would I listen to the orders of a stupid, pompous, conceited, hormone-ruled, testosterone-over-dosed, jerk like you?" Damn, she was talking shit again.

"It's hott when you talk shit," you smirked, hoping to catch her between a rock and a hard place. It worked. She stood there speechless, not knowing weither to yell at you or anything. It worked. She stood there speechless before sighing in aggrivation and looking you in the eyes. "I. Am. Tired. I've had a big day and I want my sleep? What do you want really? Tell me before I kick your ass outta' my house."

You smirked. "Fine." You took a step towards her. "You aren't a fangirl. You're stronger than the other girls. You aren't throwing yourself at me. You're fighting back and rejecting me. I think you're hott, and I know you want me as much as I want you. I need someone to keep away the fangirls and you need someone to keep away the fanboys. What do you say?"

(Pruu's POV)

You were confused. Did he just ask you out? You began to think hard. He seemed logical about the fans and the rejection, the not being a whorish fangirl, and being stronger. What could it hurt. "If it can get you out of my apartment as quick as possible, then yes. Sure. Just get out. I'l even try not to kill you tomorrow. Just get out."

Sasuke smirked at you and walked forward, kissing your lips hungrily before pulling out of your personal space. "See you tomorrow at the KIA monument, girlfriend." He looked utterly pleased with himself before he walked away and out of your apartment. You locked your door and walked into your room, turning out all the lights.

_What do I get myself into these days?..._

Sorry it took so long. I've had MAJOR writers block and i've been trying to make new stories to post for you guys.... I like how I re-wrote this. The other one was too creepy... well, Bunny out!


	4. Fight With My Fake Boyfriend

Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me so long. My computer broke a while ago and then my stupid school crap got in the way. Damn you psychology and other classes . I should be doing my psychology project but I decided I liked you guys better. Think of this as an early Christmas gift I guess.

-Bunny chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, only Pruu (and others I will add later)

(Pruu's POV)

You woke up with an irritating headache. The sun was nowhere to be seen and something wretched in your gut. _Why do I feel so pissed? There's something I'm not remembering…._ You froze when the dark haired Uchiha crossed your mind. _Damn._ Sighing in defeat, you decided to get dressed. You pulled on a blue hoodie with black sleeves and hood and slipped into a pair of powder blue skinny jeans. Who cares if it wasn't ninja appropriate? Naruto wore orange for goodness sake. You walked into your bathroom and started brushing your teeth. _Why do I feel I'm still forgetting something?_ You looked at yourself in the mirror for a moment and slapped your forehead. _Shirt and undershirt!_

How in the hell could you forget your shirt? You pulled the hoodie off and slipped on your black and white long sleeved shirt and then a sky blue t-shirt with a black and white frownie face on it. (a/n: C'mon people, they have smiley faces, why not frownie faces?) Pulling on your hoodie again, you walked into the bathroom and put on a little eye liner. With a sigh, you looked at your hair in the mirror. It was getting longer… it was up to your chin… So ugly…

You put your cap on your head, making sure to cover your cat ears. Blue, just like your hair. Your tail naturally hit itself around our waist. You turned the bathroom light off and left the room. You had a deal with Sasuke Uchiha… Fuuuun.

Leaving your apartment, you gave an content sigh at the sunless sky. Darkness always suited you better. You walked nonchalantly to the KIA monument area and looked around. You saw no one, but felt someone. "C'mon out," you said in a cold, demanding tone. "We are obviously both civilized people, sneaking around does not become us." Your eyes narrowed when a shadow appeared and Sasuke walked out towards you.

"Now that's not the way to talk to your _boyfriend_," he said. He gave your face a better look when a shocked expression lit your face up for a fraction of a second. "What? You knew I was here."

Shaking your composure back to the surface, you crossed your arms over your chest. "Whatever." You turned away from him to hide your concentrated expression. He _wasn't _the one you sensed, you were sure of it. Then who _was_ it? You closed your eyes in concentration but you couldn't feel the chakra source anymore. Maybe it was just your imagination…Maybe.

Sasuke walked over to you mockingly. "What's the matter?" You glared at him. "None of your business." He was a couple inches taller than you and it pissed you off. Everything about him pissed you off. His face, his body, his attitude, especially his attitude.

"Listen," he said, suddenly serious. "We made a deal and when the others show up, you'll hold up your end. You can say and do whatever the hell you want otherwise, got it?"

You avoided looking at him. He wouldn't see your inner turmoil. Never. "Whatever." You walked away from him so you could have space. "Just leave me alone when you don't require my services." _Since obviously I'm just being used in this._ Why did you even agree? The fans wouldn't even be that bad. Would they? Uncertain, you walked over to a tree and jumped into it. How could he be able to draw any emotion from you? It wasn't fair. You had spent years perfecting the act of coldness. There had to be a way for him to leave you be and stop mocking you. There had to be.

He pulled you from your thoughts when he walked over to you. "Sakura's coming." He calmly jumped into the tree with you. You just decided you didn't care anymore. He could do whatever. It would be better not to show him any detesting nature. It's where the sick bastard gets his kicks. He sat behind you and put his arms around you. Playing the part. He pulled you back so you were resting against his chest. As much as you hated it, you were pretty comfortable against him. You watched a weary and tired Sakura walk over and sigh. "There's no way I could be the only one here. Sasuke-kun should be here. He's always early. Where could he be?"

You rolled your eyes. Dumb fan girl. If she was even half intelligent, then she could sense you and Sasuke. Was she as hopeless as she was annoying? You subconsciously sighed and Sakura heard you. She looked over and spotted you and Sasuke.

"Sas-suke?! Wh-hat are you doing with Pruu?!" she asked before sneaking a glare at you.

_You didn't seem to mind me when you thought I was a boy, bitch,_ you thought bitterly. You really hated girls like her.

Putting his elaborate plan into action, Sasuke looked at Sakura nonchalantly. "What does it look like?"

Sakura blushed and fidgeted, "Wha-what is Pruu do-doing with you, I mean? You two aren't to-together… You can't be… Pruu said she didn't like you… I don't understand…"

Feeling some sympathy for her, you decided to tell her so Sasuke couldn't crush her completely. "To be hon-" Sasuke interrupted you. Jerk. "We're going out. Pruu and I are going out. We've been going out. Now just leave us alone."

You felt horrible as you watched some pain on her face. Sasuke just crushed her without a thought. She couldn't do anything as she watched Sakura walk away with a sad air about her. When she was out of earshot, you turned back to Sasuke. "Did you have to be such an ass about it? You really hurt her feelings, y'know that?"

Sasuke just looked at you uncaringly. "Does it look like I care? What does it matter to you anyway?"

You glared at him and let words spill out without thinking. "Because, if I'm supposed to be your supposed _girlfriend_, then I think you should grow a pair and start actually understanding how your attitude impacts people!" you hissed.

Sasuke glared at you in return. "I don't care how my attitude _impacts people_. I don't care about people at all. And like you're any better? Acting like you're better than everyone else? Yeah, you're really hitting me with your holier than thou logic. Just shut up alright?"

You were virtually speechless. You knew he was right about you. You were like that… Emotion bubbled up inside you and you snapped back in a low hiss. "At least I can empathize you worthless, unfeeling, bastard! I hate people but I don't go lying to them and crushing them like bugs!"

"I honestly don't give a damn. And why should you even care about how I act? You're not my actual girlfriend. I_'_mfaking it and so are you. And as soon as those stupid girls leave me alone, we're going back to our normal lives where we hate each other. I'm going to drop you like a rock, got it?"

"You're such an asshole. I don't understand anything you do. You say you hate me, and yet you've kissed me, snuck into my house, and a whole lot of other shit. What the hell is your deal?"

Sasuke gave you yet another cold look. "Just playing the part."

You tried to get up so you could walk away, but he held you to him still, so you gave up. You knew this was going to end badly. There was no way to deny it. As much as you wanted to say it wasn't true, it was. You were going to fall for Sasuke Uchiha and he was going to crush you like he did to Sakura.

_Perfect…_

You sat in silence with him for a few more minutes. And when Naruto showed up, you attempted to get but, but Sasuke held you to him yet again. Typical.

"Hey, Pruu-chan!" Naruto greeted happily. He noticed Sasuke and the two shared a glare before he continued talking to you. "Sorry about yesterday again. I didn't mean to fall on you." When you nodded, he continued. "Whatcha' doing with Sasuke-teme?"

You looked to Naruto with your normal placid blue eyes. "I don't feel like answering…." More than anything, you wanted to escape from Sasuke's evil grasp. You prayed that Naruto would ask you to join him or something…But, he went off to go bug Sakura. Still in Sasuke's hold, you let her head droop forward and let your blue orbs shadow over. You pulled your cap off and pulled your hood up. You didn't sigh out of annoyance or struggle, you just sat there.

A few hours later (and I mean HOURS), Kakashi showed up and Sasuke finally let go and walked over to the silver haired jounin. He gave his usual lazy reply when Naruto and Sakura yelled at him while Sasuke merely glared at him. Pulling out three bells, Kakashi explained his test. And after Naruto tried to attack him (and failed), Kakashi officially started the exam. Everyone -but Naruto- hid in the surrounding area, waiting for their chances.

_How can I sneak up on him at all?_ You thought._ It's obvious he can beat us. How can he expect us to do anything? What in the hell can I even do? What has learning in the academy taught me for when I have to go against someone that is obviously better in skill than me?_

An answer hit me like a ton of bricks. "Nothing." _Damn…Screwed. _So, you decided to do the only thing you could do. Nothing. You and the rest of team seven were going to fail anyway, so why waste your energy? It was a nice day and you were uninterested. "Why are you even a ninja, Pruu?" you asked yourself with a smirk. You leaned against a tree and waited.

When the buzzer went off a while later, you calmly walked over to the KIA stone and sat down. Naruto caught your eye and you looked at him with blue pools of curiosity. "What did you do, dobe?"

Naruto squirmed around. "I'M NOT A DOBE! GET ME DOWN!" He struggled against the log he was tied to more and more. No one even made a motion to help the blonde.

Kakashi lectured you about teamwork and such, but you ignored him like every other adult. It was only when he addressed you that you listened.

"And in all this, where were you, Pruu? Hm? I didn't see you the entire test."

There was only one way out of this…Lie. "I was camouflaged so well, you couldn't find me. Practicing my skills. Looks like I did good. You never found me."

Kakashi didn't seem amused. Not in the least. He told us to eat lunch but not feed Naruto. As soon as he left, Naruto's stomach growled. Your sensitive ears twitched under your hood. If it growled one more time, you'd…

_Grrrooooowwwwwwllll_

You put some food on your chopsticks and shoved them in his mouth. "Shut. Up." You put another chopstick full amount of food in his blushing face. Obviously he'd never been fed by a girl.

"Stop!" Sakura interjected. "Sensei said!"

"Sensei says a lot of things," you replied. "Anyway, the growling of stomachs irritates me."

Swallowing a mouthful, Naruto spoke. " Like a pet peeve?" Haha. What a clever little pun. "Yes. A pet peeve. Along with barking and annoying guys."

You knew Sasuke gave you a slight glare at that last remark.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared. "YOU!" A dark ominous cloud was forming in the sky and you were a little relieved. Darkness falls again.

The darkness left as soon as it came and Kakashi's glare was replaced with a smile. "Pass." Relief washed over everyone. You cut Naruto loose and Kakashi sensei offered to buy ramen. The other three agreed and you just shrugged. You didn't like ramen really, but you didn't think it'd be too bad to sat with your…team. Naruto ruffled the hood on the top of your head and you let yourself smile a little. A ghost of a smile really. You pulled the hood off and straightened your hair out. You took a step forward, meaning to go with them, but something caught your attention. You could smell something. Familiar, yet unfamiliar. Like something you had forgotten.

Naruto looked back. "Eh, Pruu, you coming?" Everyone else turned as well.

_Better not to alarm them._ You put your wall up again. "No. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. I don't like ramen. You go on." You watched them walk away as you sat calmly on the KIA monument, but you caught the all knowing glance Kakashi sent you. He wasn't elite for nothing. Once they left, you sniffed the air casually to catch the scent again. It couldn't have been an animal or a plant. It didn't smell like it. It was earthy… but robust. It had a humanistic, metallic smell to it. Obviously another shinobi, but none you could recognize. It was familiar though. Very familiar. It smelled like need and something you couldn't comprehend…. You were starting to wonder if you should check it out or leave….But your instincts got the better of you and you started to briskly leave. _Curiosity killed the cat. And I'm not willing to die today. Not after my first fight with my…fake boyfriend, I'm not._

(Mystery Person's POV [le gasp oAo])

You watched her walk away and you smirked at her better judgment. After all, curiosity killed the cat. You knew she sensed you earlier in the morning and you knew she could smell you just a moment ago. It was a koi game of cat and mouse- her being the mouse, of course. You let your smirk grow as the turned to leave your area of camouflage. Pruu had secrets she didn't even know about, and you were going to let her know. You knew that she had questions. And you had answers.

_When the timing's right, my sweet little neko, I'll answer __**all**__ your little questions. And then, you'll be mine. After all, foolish little Sasuke _

_doesn't know what you're capable of. Even if he did, there's no way he can have what's not his._ You smirked slightly more before your dark eyes narrowed. Sasuke treated her coldly. You weren't exactly Prince Charming, but you didn't need to be. Pruu was yours. With a smirk of triumph, you completed a few hand signs and disappeared from Konoha.

OOOOH, exciting, right? Who do YOU think it is? o.O First person to answer right gets a link to see a picture of Pruu!!!! *the way I drew her is kinda girly but it's Pruu* (btw you gotta remind me when you comment otherwise I'll forget ^.^U)

And, if enough people comment, I'll be very happy ^^


	5. Raven Feathers

Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated. My boyfriend…passed away and I've been having a tough time getting on my feet - Bunnii-chan

(Pruu's POV)

You awoke the next morning and stretched with a catty yawn. You shivered at the cold morning air and looked at the clock on your bedside table. Two a.m.? You did not have to wake up until three. With a groan, you threw the sheets off of you and let your feet touch the cold ground. The silence of the early morning was soothing and you let out a smile and reached for your blue pajama pants. Pants constricted you at night so you took up the habit of sleeping in a oversized button-up shirt and your underwear. Grabbing the soft material, you got ready to put the pants on when a sound alerted you.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._ Something hitting the window? A pebble? Rain? Hail? You shivered at the thought of the wetness of rain and hail and prayed it was a pebble….Then again, you prayed it was absolutely nothing and that you were hearing things. Discarding the pants carelessly, you reached for the kunai under your pillow and walked slowly to your window. The curtains were closed and alertness swept you off your feet when you heard the same 'plink' noise. Definitely not hearing things.

You heard a light 'thud' and pulled the curtains away, readying your kunai for battle. Nothing. No one. You looked out the window and took a deep breath before opening the window. You leaned out to get a better look and sighed with relief. No one. It was then you noticed it. A small rectangular box on the sill. Almost unnoticeable and you were glad you caught it. There was a note attached to it by a senbon needle so you knew it was from a ninja. It was a really pretty box to be honest. It was crimson red with a black ribbon tied around it. You pulled off the ribbon and absently tied it into your hair. Black and blue… a nice combination. You cautiously opened the box and gasped lightly.

Inside the box was a beautiful choker. It was a long red ribbon with a golden bell attached to it. You immediately reached for the note and opened it.

_Pruu,_

_ I would tell you that I'm your guardian angel here to protect you but then I would be lying, wouldn't I? I'll come to you when the time is right. You belong with me and maybe if you wear this, it'll be easier to find you if you get lost. Sasuke is just a goodie-two-shoes loser, and if you want a walk with danger, let me know._

_ -Raven Feathers_

You blushed at the note. How did anyone know you secretly liked dangerous guys? How did anyone even know you were secretly a hopeless romantic? Secret love notes and mysterious names… It was almost too much for you to bear. You let yourself smile at the name though. "Raven Feathers, eh? Well," You leaned out the window, "I'll find out who you really are." _And I'll pay you back for this gift. Hope he's sexy. _You giggled and put the necklace on_. _You remembered what you were wearing and blushed, closing the window and going back to get ready. Being a little early would not be too bad.

You hummed along to little songs you remembered the entire time you were getting ready decided to dress a little differently, since you were in such a good mood. You wore a longer version of your black and blue sweater so it looked like a short dress and put on fishnet leggings and shorts under. You brushed your hair in the mirror while singing along to "Wish We Were Older" (yes, the one by Metro Station) and laughed a little_. It would be really awesome if he were an older guy. _You corrected yourself mentally. _Not too old, but maybe a couple years older. _You put on your eyeliner and blushed when you put some eye shadow on., wondering why you were so giddy over a secret admirer. Shrugging, you realized you did not care about your boyish reputation and went into the kitchen to get breakfast. You ate a little toast and drank some milk. You went and brushed your teeth and looked at your reflection. You looked so perfectly cute!

You walked to the training grounds, humming to a different tune in your head, "Tell Me What To Do" (Metro Station). By the time you got to the training grounds, you were feeling great. You saw Sakura and decided you would make things up to her because of yesterday. You walked over to her. "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura saw you and glared. "What do you want, Pruu?"

You ignored the malice and continued. "I'm sorry for yesterday. Sasuke was such an ass to you and I wasn't any better by letting him. I'm not here to have you forgive me, or become all chummy. I'm here to apologize. And if makes you feel better….' You gulped. _Looks like the deal's off. _"Sasuke and I aren't really going out. He wanted his fans off and her exploited the fact I wanted my newly acquired fans gone as well. I'm horrible and shallow for taking him up on his offer and I want to let you know so I can prove how sorry I am. I really don't like your fan girl attitude, but I really hated seeing that instant of rejection on your face. I'd much rather see it in a truthful manner. So… yeah…"

Sakura stared at you incredulously. "W-What? If you hate me so much, then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I hate Sasuke. He's a jerk and I want nothing to do with him. I never have and I most likely never will. And I'm hoping that maybe we can…Y'know… Start over? Get rid of the I hate you, you hate me and kind of start over. I've been feeling like a different person recently and I guess, why not start new relations?"

Sakura looked at you for a while, then glared again. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to catch me off guard so you can make me look like an idiot in front of Sasuke! I'm not that dumb! I see how you're all dolled up for him! I won't lose to you!"

You sighed at rubbed your temples. "Y'know what? Fine. I tried. But you're too dammed stupid to notice the truth. And anyway, I don't doll myself up for stupid Uchiha jerks like Sasuke. Suit yourself." You growled and walked away. You sat under a tree and took a few deep breaths before you let yourself calm down. You remembered the bell choker and let yourself smile. You flicked it just to hear it jingle and smiled again. You started to sing again and ended up singing "There For You" (yes by Flyleaf). You lightly blushed at the fact you were going gaga (a/n: hehe Lady GaGa) over some guy you'd never met. You sighed and continued singing. Maybe you'd find him out soon.

Sorry it's so short. I got a debate essays to pull together and I decided to do this first. Hope you like it. Can you guess the mystery man? Whoever guesses right gets a link to a pic of Pruu and a oneshot about any anime or whatever. I'm starting a new story. What do you guys think about a Shuga Chara IkutoXOC and a possible D.N. Angel SatoshiXOC? (yes, I love oc's very much). Review please so I can see if I should even continue with this story.


	6. Breaking Up and the Bridge Builder

Chapter as Naruto showed up

Heh, I've been able to update a little more because I'm borrowing my guardian's laptop to type. The summer's almost over but I'm going to try and get more out. I'm sorry I had to discontinue my KH story. A new one will be coming out that I've been working on for a while so hopefully that'll work out better for you guys. And I'll try and put up the DNAngel one I was talking about. Please forgive me for not updating in so long . Enjoy chapter 6.

(Pruu's P.O.V.)

You were so booored. You watched as Naruto showed up and bugged Sakura again and she would glare at you occasionally. _Your loss, bitch. Wouldn't know the truth if it slapped you in the face._ You yawned and then smiled. Since Sasuke thought he was top dog, you decided it was time to show him cats rule and dogs drool. When you caught his scent, you fought to hold back your smirk. This was going to be good.

The irritating Uchiha walked over to you and gave your new choker a glance. "What's with the cat collar? It looks stupid." He looked back to her and noticed her makeup.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

The collar was fitting, although you didn't like the red. It didn't go with her blue hair. You also noticed she was wearing a little more makeup than normal, and she had a black ribbon in her hair. What was the deal?

She gave a non chalant glance. "It was a gift. From a secret admirer. What's it to you?"

Secret admirer? You didn't like the sound of that. "Since when do you accept gifts from strangers? Thought you wanted to get rid of your fans, not indulge them." You scoffed. "Whatever." The actual thought of her off and indulging someone's fancy was making your blood boil. Even if it was fake, she was your girlfriend and she shouldn't be off indulging other guys. "It looks stupid. Take it off."

She scoffed right back at you. "Why should you care? You're not my real boyfriend anyway. And I'm not indulging anything, this guy is different. He's not a fan, he's an admirer. You can be jealous all you want, I'm not taking off this choker."

Jealous? What? You scoffed again. "Why would I be jealous? You're just a stupid, annoying girl. I could care less about you or your stupid _admirer_." You were secretly wishing that the "secret admirer" would fall out of a tree and break his neck.

(Pruu's P.O.V.)

You were fighting the smirk again. It was fun screwing with him. You couldn't deny that him saying he didn't care kind of hurt on the inside. But, if he was going to think he'd draw anything from you, he was wrong. You decided you would give him a taste of his own medicine. "You know what, Uchiha Sasuke? I'm not 'just a stupid and annoying girl'. You'd just like to think that because you're a conceited asshole who thinks of nothing but himself. And you know what?" You smirked. "Our deal? Off. I'd prefer a walk with danger over a conceited jerk like you anyday."

" 'Walk with danger'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke looked peeved.

"It means you're a weak loser with nothing to do but play avenger like a little spoiled kid. Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke. And good riddance." You walked past him with an air of victory about you.

Thats' when Kakashi thought it fit to show up. "Hello, team. Ready tostart your first mission?"

Naruto leaped into the air with joy. "Boy, would I! Is it dangerous? Will there be lots of rogue ninjas and fighting and princesses?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask at Naruto's enthusiasm. "No. We're going to start with the more simple, D rank missions, like all genin do. We'll start now."

(One Hour Later)

You listened to the earpiece as your teammates spoke into their transmitters. This one of many horrible D rank missions that you've been a part of. Be it picking weeds, walking dongs (which you took NO part in), picking up trash, and other remenial tasks.

"Sakura, in position."

"Sasuke, in position."

"Naruto here. AND THIS IS STUPID!"

You quickly pulled the earpiece out of your sensitive ear. That hurt! You touched your transmitter and hissed into it angrily. "What is your fucking problem, you spazz? That fucking hurt! Shut up if you're gonna yell." You sighed. "Pruu, in position. I don't think this will work."

"Good job, team." Kakashi ignored you. "Now... when I say 'go'-"

"Go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, 'go', but not-"

"Alright! I'm going!" Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot and charged at the target. A cat with a red ribbon on it's ear. He tackled the cat and the cat, in return, mauled the poor blonde.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled angrily. Sasuke mearly scoffed. You walked over and looked at teh entertaining display. Sakura glared at you.

"Well?"

"Well what?" you coldly replied.

"Do something!" Sakura growled. "Talk cat to it and make it stop!"

You laughed at her stupidity. "Yes, let me just walk over to a pissed off cat and say 'Meow meow meow' and hope for the best. Dumbass. I don't speak cat. Just because I have attributes like one, doesn't mean I can communicate with them." You walked over to the little brawl and grabbed the ferocious feline by the scruff of its neck and picked it up. It stopped squirming immediately.

Naruto looked at you in awe. "But, you said..."

"I know what I said. Just because I can't speak cat, doesn't mean I don't know how to handle one." You held the evil cat in your arms, still holding its scruff just in case. "We got Tigger-"

"Tora," Sakura interrupted.

"Whatever. We got Fluffy so let's report back." You slowly let the cat go and started patting him. He seemed calm and enjoyed the gentle pets you gave him. "See? Naruto just scared him. He's not so bad." You followed Kakashi as he walked away. You knew Sasuke was glaring a whole into your back. He was still pissed that you had dissed him earlier. Good.

In the Hokage's office, you could do nothing but watch as the poor cat was tortured and smothered by a fat noblewoman. Poor cat... Your heart went out to him. Once she left, the Hokage started giving you details on another boring mission. But, Naruto interrupted him.

"No way, old man!" He yelled. "I want something exciting! No more of these baby missions! I'm a highly skilled ninja! I desewrve a better mission!"

Kakashi looked a little shocked. "Don't mind him, Hokage-sama. He's just a little overexcited-" He was interrupted.

"Fine," the Hokage said. "I will assign you a simple C rank mission, if that will satisfy you."

You silently rejoiced. Your next mission was supposed to be a babysitting mission. You couldn't handle children very well. They were scary little things full of nasty little suprises.

"Awsome!" Naruto chhered. "Do we get to guard a princess, or, escort a lord?"

"Not exactly. You get to escort a bridge builder who has especially requested we help his as soon as possible. You will escort Tazuna-san to his home in Wave."

Naruto grumbled a little but quickly gained his happy demeanor. "Well, where is the guy?"

Suddenly, a man came walking in through the door. He had a sake bottle in his hand and had a pink tinge across his cheeks. He was drunk. Fuuuun.

He peered at all of you and looked disappointed. "These are the people that are supposed to protect me? They don't look like much. And what about that stupid looking shortie?"

Naruto laughed at the insult. "Which one is he talking about? Who's the stupid looking shortie?" With further investigation, he found that the bridge builder was talking about him. "Hey! Why you!" Sakura held him back from trying to attack the old man.

"See? They don't seem like much." he said, followed by a hiccup.

"I assure you that you are in good hands," Kakashi assured. "I will be accompanying them on this mission as well."

"I'd like to hope so," Tazuna slurred.

You watched as your team walked out to get home and prepare for the mission. This would be a long one, you could tell. You were about to follow them when the Hokage stopped you.

"Mekotowa-san, may I have a word with you before you get ready to depart?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." You took a seat when he offered it to you. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath as to prepare himself for something. "This mission might be a little sensitive for you so I think it best if you sit this one out."

What? Sit it out? Sensitive? "I don't understand, Hokage-sama. Why would this be sensitive for me? What's going on?"

"I'll get to the point as quickly as I can. You were born in Wave. You came to the Leaf Village a long time ago, I don't believe you remember because you were rather young."

"Does that mean my biological parents brought me here? Are they in Wave? Why didn't they want me?" So many questions were swimming in your head, too many for your mouth to spit out.

"No, I'm afraid not." The Hokage looked a little sad. "Your biological parents did want you, they truly did. They died."

Died...? "What were they like? How many of them were there? I mean, did I have other relatives? Was it a big family? Did they name me Pruu or was that my adopted name? Were they nice?" You wanted to know everything. "How did they die?"

The Hokage looked at you like he didn't want to tell you anymore. But, he took another breath and answered you. "You're family originally named you Hakumei Aku Namida Yume. It was tradition in your family to give children middle names. The Yumes were actually a small clan in Wave. I didn't know your mother very well because she was the heiress and lived in Wave, but I knew your father. He was a Konoha nin and moved to Wave when he married your mother. His name was Kyon and your mother's name was Shiori. They were very happy together and they loved you very much." He smiled a small smile, as if he was remembering them.

Your heart was pounding painfully in your chest. You wanted to know and you were. But, you couldn't remember them. Not your mother, not your father. You swallowed the lump in your throat. "How did they die? Did all of them die?"

He nodded in solemn reply. "The Yumes were killed off a long time ago. It was horrible to find out. It truly was. And that's the truth. You now know."

Your blue eyes searched him for anything else, and found nothing. That was it. You finally knew the truth of your family. It helped you fill a small part of the hole in you. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. This must have been difficult for you to tell me, but thank you. It really makes me feel better. But, this just means I really can't back down from this mission. I'll face this with my head up high." You let a small smile grace your lips. "Thank you." You walked out the door.

Your smile was returned. "Your parents would be proud. You've grown into a strong young woman."

(A Half Hour Later)

Your entire team was by the gates, ready for the mission. Even Kakashi was there on time.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kakashi asked casually. He didn't really care if we were or weren't. We would leave when he said we were ready, which was now.

"Are we! C'mon! Let's go!" Naruto started ahead of us all. Sasuke and Sakura were on the sides on Tazuna, and you stayed behind with Kakashi in the back.

"Did the Hokage tell you?" Kakashi asked, withou looking at you.

You nodded and smiled a little. It settles the dust on the inside. So, are you still going to call me Pruu? I think I'd prefer to be called the name I was born with... Hakumei. Hakumei Yume... Isn't that such a pretty name?" You laughed a little. "Sounds like I'm talking about someone else."

Kakashi chuckled with you. "Alright then, Hakumei. It is a nice name. It suits you."

"It does, doesn't it?" You watched Tazuna ahead of you with careful eyes. He'd seemed to have sobered up. That was good. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess you could."

Maybe he could answer your questions. Things you haven't thought about in a while. Like that annoying youkai in your head.

"Who's Tora? There's a voice in my head saying her name is Tora. Am I crazy or is there something else you're not telling me?"

He chuckled with amusement. "Nothing gets past you, does it? She's a youkai that was put into you when you were born." He said nothing else, which irritated you.

"Why? Tell me. Please? If you tell me this, I'll never ask you another question like this again. I promise. Please?" You gave him your most pleading of looks. You weren't used to beggin, but it had to be done.

The silver haired jounin sighed at yor behavior, knowing you wouldn't stop. "Fine. I'll tell you. This is the last thing I'm telling you, alright? You were very weak when you were born, it was suggested to your elders that they seal a demon into you in hopes int would help you. They found Tora, she wasn't a very nutorious demon, so you would get just enough of a boost that you would be alright. The seal on you both is very strong though, to the point where she has very limited abilities. She shouldn't even be able to hear her talking to you. And another note, unlike Naruto, you can't draw any power from her. That's it. Now, get ready, someone's coming."

You tensed your body for an attack, and sure enough, it came. Two ninja came out of nowhere and tried to attack Tazuna. Kakashi blocked one of the attackers and deflected his weapon. The other nin went at Naruto, who was frozen in fear.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out. She wouldn't be able to get there fast enough. Neither would you or Kakashi. Nonetheless, you started running to try and help the blonde.

Sasuke got there first. He defelected the blow and knocked the nin away from Naruto. The nin slammed into his companion and Sasuke bound them to the tree they both hit with the chain of their weapon with kunai.

You ignored Kakashi questioning them and ran to Naruto, who's hand was bleeding. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"He looked disappointed... in himself. "I couldn't do anything. Sasuke had to come and help me... Ugh! I swear I'll never be that weak again!" As if to prove himself, he pulled out a kunai and stabbed his bleeding wound. You gasped at his action and gazed at the blood warily. You never liked blood. The coppery smell always made you dizzy and nauseated.

"That was heroic and all, Naruto, but if you don't stop the bleeding now, you'll bleed out," Kakashi said blandly, making Naruto freak out. After he was bandaged, Kakashi looked to Tazuna. "Now, why don't you tell us why those nin were after you, Tazuna-san. And please, tell us the truth."

Yay! chapter 6 is done! Hopefull the people that read this before will continue reading. I've kinda been in a rut, because I didn't know what to do or how to do it. I've got my mind cleared so now I'm going to try and work on this as much as possible. I'll try and get the new KH story I promised out when I can. Instead of a SoraXOC pairing like it was before, it'll sorta be a ZexionXOCXRoxas triangle, if you're interested. Reviews would be appreciated. And I haven't forgotten about mystery man. He's going to have his time. You'll see it ^^


End file.
